Thomas' dream/Meeting young Dory
This is how Thomas' dream and meeting young Dory goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan are Finding Dory. film opens at Tidmouth Sheds where Thomas and his friends are asleep. The scene then cuts to Thomas' dream puffs through a kelp forest Thomas: This place looks kinda familiar. looks around Thomas: Yeah. Definitely seen this before somewhere. I just can't put my wheel on it. Or finger, if I am in my human form. Young Dory: distant Hello? Hello! looks around Thomas: Uh, hello? sees a baby blue tang fish Thomas: Oh my gosh! over Hello? Young Dory: Hello? Thomas: in front of her Hello, I'm Thomas. What's your name? Young Dory: Hi, I'm Dory. Can you please help me? Thomas: Okay. We'd better find your parents. They must be worried sick. leads young Dory off in reality Sci-Ryan: Rise and shine, sleepy head. Thomas: yawns I just had this dream. Sci-Ryan: It's ok, OpThomas. Ryan and my friend Twilight told me about this blue tang fish who lost her parents. Thomas: gasps Sci-Ryan: Was it something I said? flashback to his dream Dory: Hi, I'm Dory. Can you please help me? ends Sci-Ryan: Uhh. Thomas? You listening? Thomas: I have to go back to the ocean. I have to. off Sci-Ryan: I'll go back to base. goes to the others Sci-Ryan: Guys! Thomas is going to the ocean! Evil Ryan: What? Bertram T. Monkey: Is he crazy?! He could get killed by sharks or Megatron or... Twilight Sparkle: Bertram, don't worry. The breathing under water spell I planted on us last time is still affective on him. He's still able to breath and move under water. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. I guess you know that spell last time. Maybe we could know someone who lives under the sea. A techno-merman who is a brother to Ariel. Meg Griffin: Who? Bertram T. Monkey: Aryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I remember now. Since we met him in our Little Mermaid adventure. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I guess Sunset did know that one time. his hand on Ryan's head and his eyes turn white to a scene from "Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of the Little Mermaid" called "Ryan's voice lost" Evil Ryan: Ryan? You ok? Ryan F-Freeman: to speak but nothing comes out Matau T. Monkey: Wait. I think I know what's happened. He's okay, but his voice is gone. Ryan F-Freeman: shocked Crash Bandicoot: No voice? Gee, that's bad. Aryan: That's right. Ryan F-Freeman: worried Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Why are you worried? Ryan F-Freeman: to his mouth and then does a gesture Sci-Ryan: What is he saying? Matau T. Monkey: He said "My voice, it's gone!". Aryan: Oh. So is my sister, Ariel. Ryan F-Freeman: nods ends and Sci-Ryan's eyes return to normal Sci-Ryan: Whoa. I did know you and Ariel lost both voices. At least when Ryan smashed Codula's necklace, he said in his own voice... Codula You moron! I needed that! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I guess he said that in his form of Ratchet. Ratchet Not the Transformers you that we know. Ratchet: It's okay. I get it. Crash Bandicoot: Like I see Nemo going to the Drop Off. Evil Ryan: Thomas just have to chuff on to... THE DROP OFF?! Thomas is going to the docks for the drop off?! Is he insane? Why don't we just hunt him down and reconstruct him with Megatron? Optimus Prime: Evil Ryan, calm down! Evil Ryan: Don't tell me to be calm, Robo-Boy. off Optimus Prime: Come on. Crash Bandicoot: Robo-Boy? Crash Bandicoot (EG): You know, for a leader of the Cyberlings who lost interest in inflecting oppression, he is one overprotective techno-organic. Bertram T. Monkey: Come on. head off Ryan F-Freeman: That Train-Prime is better be ok about Dory. Like if Megatron is dead and somehow a title would be in some form. run on Crash Bandicoot: Oh. I didn't know. Maybe we could be at the docks when we looked for Diesel in the Great Race adventure. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: Wait. Some of the Autobots can turn to cars. We could get to the docks faster. Ryan nods Crash Bandicoot: Heh. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts